Lexi Rivers
Lexi Rivers'' ''was a disenfranchised homicide detective working for the NSFPD. Motherly, but also no-nonsense. She used to date Alys' sister, whom she seems to still crush on. Biography Lexi used to work in a smaller city, where both Alys and their sister used to live. Although she was unable to tell Alys at the time, the incident which prompted her to move to Neo San-Fransisco was a murder case involving an ex-marine hybrid. Lexi threw herself into the case too deeply and broke a lot of rules. Disliking the idea that she would be made out as 'a hero or a villain' she moved to Neo San-Fransisco, hoping to go unnoticed once more. Lexi implies that her rather cavalier approach to the law was one of the reasons she and Alys' sister have parted ways. Working in the NSFPD has not lived up to the promise, however, and Lexi complains of being 'over-worked and underpaid'. This is likely a part of why she is so willing to assist Alys and Turing during the course of the game. Lexi also has cybernetic implants in place of her eyes which cause her to face prejudice from both the police force and the general public. Epilogue Depending on Alys' relationship with Lexi, several changes to the ending can occur. None of her character's endings can occur in the Flatline route. She likes you Transcript: Lexi reaffirms her desire to quit the force and strike off on her own as a private detective. She's started talking with your sister again, but after all that's happened, you're not ready to reconnect, yet. She dislikes you Transcript: Lexi reaffirms her desire to quit the force and strike off on her own as a private detective, somewhere far away from Neo-San Francisco. She's started talking with your sister again, but things aren't looking up. Everyone is moving on. She is indifferent to you Transcript: Lexi reaffirms her desire to quit the force and strike off on her own as a private detective, somewhere far away from Neo-San Francisco. She's started talking with your sister again, but after all that's happened, you're not ready to reconnect, yet. Quotes "You are one lucky dog. Didn't I tell you to be careful? Do you get it now? I can't be around to pull your ass out of the fire all the time anymore." "What do they have against me? I'm too young for full detective, I'm too big of a hothead, I've got a history, I've got implants...take your pick. I transferred because the credits were good. I thought being in a bigger city would mean I'd get to work some bigger cases. Instead I'm stuck chasing ghosts and dead ends..." "There was another...person, who used to help remind me of that. Sometimes it's okay to bend the rules to help your friends. And if you can't help your friends...maybe you're just driving in the wrong lane. You remind me of her... your sister. I haven't decided if that's a good thing yet or not." Category:Main Cast Category:NSFPD employees